


1: “The skirt is supposed to be this short.”

by KattsEyeDemon, seekeronthepath



Series: Kattseye & Seeker Collabs [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costume, M/M, blatant sexual flirting, it's the booty., supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: Derek looks WAY too much like the new Superman. And Stiles needs to see him in that costume....for science and reasons.





	1: “The skirt is supposed to be this short.”

**Author's Note:**

> New Project revealed!  
> DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> (...yes Kattseye loves Zelda)

Stiles, omg, check this out [link] - ER

Does he or does he not look EXACTLY like our illustrious leader? - ER

 

OMFG -SS

Okay, but Der's ass SO much better in those pants -SS

Or is that a spandex suit? -SS

 

Looks too sturdy for spandex - ER

Shame the cape hides his ass most of the time - ER

 

Okay, but honestly, We need these costumes, lbr-SS

Halloween? -SS

 

THESE costumes? - ER

Good luck getting Derek to dress up as something other than 'werewolf' - ER

 

I'll let him dress like a werewolf later that night ;P -SS

Omg, but yes, I'm TOTALLY Winn -SS

 

I don't actually watch Supergirl, it's a bit saccharine for me - ER

Who's Winn? - ER

 

Super nerdy programmer who works with Kara with a stuble but blatant to those that see it crush on Superman -SS

Aka me in that show if Der is Superman :P -SS

 

If he's a programmer it's probs a pretty boring costume though - ER

 

Yeah, but we can make Boyd be someone too -SS

He'd wear most of a suit :P -SS

and with the four of us, people would get it -SS

 

I mean, I was thinking of going as Holtzmann from Ghostbusters, but if it means seeing Derek as Superman... - ER

 

We can always use him as Kevin if  I can't manage to talk him into Superman xD -SS

But seriously, lettme try and work my magic -SS

 

btw, since I know nothing, is the black dude who's in the room when Supergirl shows up in her suit a major character? - ER

If he is, Boyd could be that guy - ER

 

Yeah, james olsen. Dude, they dated on the show there for a bit, so hells yeah, Boyd can be him, and dude, suiiiiit -SS

 

They made Superman's best friend black? Nice. Also, yes, totally - ER

 

now to talk Der into it -SS

also to find costumes that aren't total crap - ER

I'll look for them while you beg, bribe, or blow him - ER

 

Hell I might end up doing all 3 -SS

Aye aye captain! -SS

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles slipped into the house, bounding over to where Derek was doing pullups, though his eyes strayed to the sweat covered skin. (Let's be real, when don't they stray?) "Der! Halloween is coming up."

 

Derek glanced at Stiles and slowly let himself down to the floor. "It is," he agreed, waiting for Stiles it get to the point. He let go of the bar and picked up a towel, wiping sweat off his face.

 

"I have an idea for a costume." he offered. "Me and Erica do for us and you and boyd, and..." he shifted. "And you look just like the character anyway."

 

"Mmhm," Derek responded skeptically, heading for the kitchen. "And who  _ is _ the character?"

 

"....Superman." Stiles was already on his phone, flipping through pictures to find the best one of the famed character.

 

"Superman," Derek said slowly. "You want me to be Mr Truth, Justice, and the American Way in outside undies and a cape."

 

"Pretty much." Stiles grinned. "Good description too, though "American Way" is more Cap, superman isn't even from Earth." He lifted his phone. "And Come ON you can't tell me this doesn't look exactly like you! Except you have way better eyebrows."

 

Derek glanced at Stiles' phone, then took a second look. "That's...actually a little creepy."

 

"That's exactly what me and Erica said." Stiles grinned widely. "And look, no outside undies on this one."

 

"That doesn't make it any less skintight," Derek pointed out, shaking his head. "No."

 

"Aw, come on! Why not?" he asked, leaning forward. "It's a group costume. it's not like you'll be the only one dressing up as a character from it, so you won't be alone in dressing up. Please?"

 

"I  _ like _ being able to shift in public," Derek said, going to the fridge for a soda. "It's the one day of the year I can."

 

"C'mon, just for a while? Please?" Stiles brought out the evil Puppy Eyes, though he didn't know how strong they'd be. "You can always go wolfy later on and scare the bar goers."

 

Derek gave Stiles a skeptical look, snorting at the expression on his face.

 

"I'm not above bartering!" he warned. "I'll blow you every day for a week. Please?" 

 

"You already blow me as often as I'll let you," Derek pointed out dryly.

 

"Ugh." Stiles whined. "C'mon. I wanna see you in that suit. I want to prove that you pull it off better. And then I want to strip it off of you and ride you into the sunset before you go scaring bar patrons with your wolf-man attire."

  
  


Derek considered it. "Who would you and Boyd and Erica be?" he asked.

 

"Erica would be supergirl, Boyd would be James Olsen, I would be Winn." Stiles grinned, quickly pulling up the pictures of the characters of the show. "With the four of us together, it'll end up being reconized very easily."

 

"By which you mean, you and Boyd would hardly have to wear costumes at all, while Erica and I wore skin-tight suits," Derek pointed out.

 

"we'd be wearing monkey suits." Stiles snorted. "And yeah, probably if you wanna see it like that. Pleaseeeeee." Stiles begged softly, walking up and leaning against Derek's side. "I'll even add a rimming of your choosing to that ride into the sunset."

 

Derek snorted. "I'll go to  _ one _ Halloween party in costume,  _ after _ the kids are done trick-or-treating," he conceded. "Because it'll make  _ Erica _ happy, not you."

 

"I'll take the win!" Stiles grinned widely, beaming. "But does that mean you DON'T want the rim and ride?" he teased, kissing Derek's stubbled jaw.

 

Derek raised his eyebrows, smirking.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"The skirt is supposed to be this short," Erica protested, fiddling with her cape. "Don't you give me your judgy looks, Mister."

 

"You sure about that?" Derek said skeptically, looking down at his costume and wrinkling his nose. He didn't mind tight clothing, but he preferred it to have a little more  _ substance _ than the spandex he was currently wearing. It didn't even match the show, since Supergirl's version of the Superman uniform was much less popular than the others floating around.

 

"...I might have a bit more butt than the girls this was modeled on," Erica admitted, coming over and making the classic Superman curl with a lock of his hair. "There. Perfect." She turned, and opened the bedroom door. "You can come in now, boys!"

 

"It's a lost cause, Boyd." Stiles laughed, letting Boyd re-tie his tie for the eighth time.

 

"Is not, see, I finally got it to sit right, now if you would stop PLAYING with it." Boyd lightly smacked Stiles' hand away from it, critically eyeing him up and down. "you'll do as a Winn, but you look more like Stiles in part of a suit." He mused.

 

"Hahaha, James got jokes." Stiles wrinkled his nose at his friend, his eyes lighting up as he heard Erica's voice. "Oh goodie." he grinned, all but bounding into the room. "Just as a thought, so much better than the actor." He whistled, eyeing Derek up and down. "Looks like a repeat performance from the other day is SO in your future, sourwolf."

Erica snorted. "For Boyd's sake, I won't ask for details," she said, stalking over to Boyd and pulling him closer by his tie. "I definitely like this look on you," she murmured, smirking. "What do you think about mine?"

 

Derek just shook his head, hiding his amusement at Stiles' antics. "Shall we get going?" he suggested.

 

Boyd grinned toothily as Erica yanked him close. "I like the skirt. Gives me a nice view."

 

Stiles squawked, fumbling with his phone. "C'mon! Before we leave, I need the pose from you two. Pleaasssseeee?'

 

"What pose?" Derek asked suspiciously. "I am  _ not _ pretending to fly."

 

Erica looked over her shoulder. "No, the hands on hips one, right?"

 

"Yes! and no offense, babewolf, but you trying to look like you're flying would probably make me go into hysterical laughter." Stiles grinned. He stood for a moment, hands on his hips, chin up and chest puffed out dramatically. "This one!"

 

"Are you gonna set up a fan so our capes flutter?" Derek said dryly. "Come on, Erica. I'm not doing this alone."

 

Erica grinned. "A fan sounds like a great idea!" she teased. "Stiles, get your phone out."

 

"The only reason I want that cape to flutter is so it's outta my view." Stiles laughed, pulling up his camera and taking a couple of steps back. "Alright, pose time!"

 

Erica took up her stance first, glancing back to make sure Derek was copying her. "You know, I've heard standing like this for five minutes a day is great for your confidence," she commented.

 

"Sure it is," Derek muttered. "Don't forget to turn off the flash, Stiles," he said, louder, as he planted his feet and put his hands on his hips.

 

"No flash because there's no heat beams in this picture." Stiles grinned, holding the phone up. "Say cheese, Superwolf." he didn't give them time to move though, snapping the picture before running up. "Party time!"

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT whether you would prefer each prompt to be its own work in a series, or a separate chapter in a single work. We can't decide :)
> 
> We're trying something new! Rather than starting up another long fic, we're going to work our way through a list of [prompts](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150) and write a whole lot of one-shots. If you'd like to see continuations of any of these, just let us know - if enough of you ask for it, we'll do our best to make it happen. We hope you guys enjoy, and look forward to your comments!


End file.
